Berries of Disaster
by Ash-Kosh
Summary: Starfire's cooking goes terribly wrong. Inspired by a picture by SamRH.


"Hey Raven! Wanna hear an awesome joke that I just read on the internet?" Beast Boy was so excited. He found a super funny joke and he just had to share it with the one person who he had tried to make laugh forever.

"Hmm… That's a toss. Should I hear it, or not? Hmm… I'm going to go with… NO." Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that he always came to her when he found a joke. It annoyed her so much. It took all her might not to throw him out the window to shut him up. She did it once, but that broke the window and Cyborg complained the whole time fixing it. And if one thing, Cyborg's complaining was just as bad as Beast Boy's jokes.

"Aww… Come on Rae! Pleeeeeease? You know you want to! Under all that emotional angryish sad crap, there's that part of you that loves to laugh! What about Happy?" Beast Boy knew that he didn't have to plea, he just enjoyed it.

"Ugh. Please don't remind me. It's hard enough having to see her realm at least one hour a day."

"Okay. I guess Happy isn't in the mood to hear a joke. But I'm in the mood to tell one! Ya ready?"

"I should've known that there's nothing to shut you up."

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, you know who Lady Gaga is, right?"

"Who?" Raven wasn't joking. A mask of confusion spread across her face. Just at that time, Starfire entered the room.

"Did you say 'Lady Gaga'? Yes, I believe that I have heard of this Lady of Gaga. It is… Quite peculiar." Starfire waltzed into the kitchen,

"You don't know who Lady Gaga is? What music do you listen to?" Beast Boy looked surprised. Everyone he knew knew who Lady Gaga was.

"Can you just get to the point? I just want to get this joke over with." Raven was tired of how long it was taking to hear the joke, but she secretly wanted him to hurry up so she could hear it.

"Well, if you don't know who Lady Gaga is, then I need to explain her to you. Okay. So she's this singer that has these really strange but cool music videos and two of her hits are 'Just Dance' and 'Poker Face' right? Ok. So, here's the joke: How do wake up a sleeping Lady Gaga?" Beast Boy looked at Raven expectantly.

"I don't know. You shake her?"

"Close, but no. You 'poke her face'! Ha! Get it? It's so hilarious!"

"Haha! Good one BB! That's classic!" Cyborg had entered the room.

"I know, right? Well Rae, what do ya think?" Beast Boy leaned over on the counter, where Raven had been previously reading.

"Well Beast Boy, like all your jokes, this one was mildly entertaining. Mildly. And the name's Raven. How many times do I have to correct you?" Raven was about to go back to reading her book on Azarath Legends, when Starfire spoke up.

"Wait, so to wake her up, you must not shake, but poke her face? I get it! Hehe." Starfire started to take out a large mixing bowl.

"Uh, Star? What are you making?" Robin had also entered the room, which was a surprise because he had been holed up in his room the past five hours sifting through evidence on a new criminal in town.

"I am making Zorga berry soup! It is very chilly outside and I wished that we could all get warm by eating some hot Zorga berry stew!" Starfire grabbed an electronic mixer and placed it next to the bowl.

"Uh, Star you might want to be careful with tha-" Robin didn't get to finish.

_SPLAT_

The kitchen was splattered in pink goo. The ceiling, the floor, the doorway, the table, the counters, and the Titans were all covered in thick, sticky, pink Zorga berry liquid.

"MMM! MMM-MMM!" Raven tried to chant her three most famous words, but her mouth was sealed with pink goo.

"Aww, man. This alien goop got in my harddrive! I can't access anything!" Cyborg couldn't move; he was trapped against the wall. Nothing on his system worked except his mouth; he was half human after all.

"Oh friends! I am sorry! I did not mean to bury you in my Zorga berries." Starfire scanned the whole room, looking for everyone.

"OOH! AY CORE IN GOO!" Beast boy tried to yell out too, but like Raven, his mouth was sealed in goo.

"Robin? You have not answered! Are you okay?" Starfire glanced around the common room, and she saw some movement under a pile of goo. "Robin! My search is victorious!" She dug Robin out, eating some of the berries in the process.

"Ugh. Thanks Star. I think..." Robin started stuttering back and forth.

"MMM!" Beast Boy squealed out in pain. Something was pulling on the goo on his mouth and it wouldn't come off!

"Hey Robin! How 'bout helping us out here?" Cyborg tried to raise his arm, but then remembered that it was trapped.

"Hold on Cyborg. I need to get a camera."

"Why the heck would you need a stupid camera for?" Cyborg followed Robin's gaze, and it landed on Raven. Her eyes were wide and a vein in her forehead started to throb. Her mouth was covered in goo, and if you traveled with the goo, it would be connected to another person's mouth. In this case, that person happened to be Beast Boy. Raven started pulling backwards, and Beast Boy started nodding forward, so it looked like Raven was dragging Beast Boy on a leash. A leash of pink Zorga berries.

"Robin! Cut me loose! I have a camera in my arm." Robin took out his bird-a-rang and stepped through all the goo, reaching Cyborg. He sawed off the goop on his arm, and Cyborg raised his arm up to take a picture.

Raven stood up and backed up, motioning Beast Boy to do the same. They each backed up, and the string of goo got thinner and thinner until...

SNAP!

The goo broke, and it sent Raven and Beast Boy flying towards each other. They rammed right into each other, their faces making perfect alliance.

"Ugh. That was an experience I never wanted to experience." Raven backed away from Beast Boy, wiping her mouth. "I need a shower. And just a fair warning, I don't want to be reminded of this." And with that she trotted out of the room.

"Well, that was... Awkward." Beast Boy looked at the doorway, making sure Raven had left.

"Awkward? Are you kidding me? That was freaking hilarious!" Cyborg cracked up.

"Did you get it?" Robin motioned towards Cyborg's arm.

"Of course!"

"Get what?" Beast Boy looked confused.

"This." Cyborg showed a picture of Raven and Beast Boy's mouths connected by goo, then them flying towards each other, and then when their faces collided.

"You'd better not show Raven those. I'll be dead!" Beast Boy started tugging at his hair.

"Don't worry, BB. I got this!" Cyborg gave him a smile, then went into the common room and started cleaning the goop off his Game Station.

About an hour or two later, Raven was quietly in her room meditating. She was in her passage to Nevermore when-

KNOCK KNOCK

_Why am I not surprised, _Raven thought. She got out of her position, and slid the door open a crack. No one was there. She closed the door when something stopped it from closing. She glanced down and saw an envelope. She picked it up and opened it to reveal its contents. She pulled out some images of herself and Beast Boy in the goop, and she thought, _Only one person doesn't listen to me when I tell them to leave the subject alone._ She then stepped out a little farther out into the hall, and shouted, "BEAST BOY!" Then the faint reply:

"Oops."


End file.
